Fragile Dreams: Love at World's End
by Izlawake
Summary: Three weeks have passed since Tokyo Tower and Seto and Ren have been on the search for other survivors, as well as a place to call home. But what has been plaguing his mind is his feelings for Ren. He will find the right time to tell her, but will she feel the same about him? a one-shot with SetoxRen


**(A/N: I do not own Fragile Dreams or the rights to the song "Hikari.")**

Chapter 1

It has been three weeks since Seto saved Ren from Tokyo Tower and stopped Shin from destroying the world. Now, the two of them have been exploring Tokyo looking for a place to live and to find other survivors. At the moment, they are searching through a house looking for food and supplies.

Seto was searching the sitting room looking for anything valuable. All he found was a couple of books and a broken coffee mug that read, "#1 dad." He pocketed them in his bag and went for Ren. He found her upstairs in the daughter's bedroom.

"Ren, did you find anything?" he asked. She was sitting on the bed, staring at a doll she found. Seto sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her for comfort. The two of them could feel the memories of the doll seep into them.

_I received this doll as a gift for my sixth birthday. My father couldn't afford much at the time, so the doll wasn't the best looking one at the time, but I loved it. I was so happy to have my own doll, and my father was happy that I loved it as well. I held onto it ever since that day. Now, ten years later, I'm going to die. But I will be with my father when the time comes, and I will have my doll to remember all the good times in my life._

The memory ended, and Seto felt sadness in his heart, thinking of all the people who died that had so much to live for, like that girl. Seto took the doll from Ren and placed it in her bag. "Ren, we need to find you some better clothes than those rags." he told her, eyeing the hospital patient robe she was wearing still, now tattered and ripped.

Seto went to the closet and opened it, finding ruined clothes on hangers, and a couple vacuum-sealed containers of clothes. These he pulled out to the center of the room and opened, exposing a scent from long ago. They both rummaged through the containers and pulled out different clothes. Of all the ones there, Ren decided on a pair of faded, cut-off blue jeans, a blue t-shirt, and, of course, some underwear. Ren left the room to change, leaving Seto alone.

While Ren was away, Seto decided to explore the bedroom. He found old pictures, furniture, and decoration lining the walls. He cracked open the dresser and found a kimono inside. Seto held the robe in his hands while observing it. It had dark blue and purple colors, like the night sky, and had designs of white water lilies all over it, giving off a comforting feeling. The only problem was that it was ripped in places, the leggings area was ripped in half, there was no sash, and the sleeve lengths were very short.

Ren returned a few minutes later dressed in her new clothes. The jeans fit alright, and the shirt was a little big on her. Seto noticed that she cut slits in the shirt at the arm holes and collar by herself. "Ren, try this on." he said, handing her the kimono.

Ren accepted the dress and wrapped it around her, and tied the waist strap on. It was a tad loose on her, but the sleeves were just right, thanks to their length. The leggings reached down just below her knees. A good sign, Seto thought to himself. Ren spun around as she giggled, admiring her new dress.

"Thank you for the dress, Seto!" Ren said, reaching up and kissing him on the cheek. "Let's go search for anything else here." She ran off into the hallway as Seto followed her, a smile on his face.

Together, they searched the remainder of the house, but they did not find much. Seto, to his surprise, found a telescope in a closet. Luckily, night was coming soon, so they both went up to the roof. Seto managed to bust open the door and the two children set up the telescope.

When that was done, Seto left to find some material for a campfire. While he was gone, Ren picked up a book and sifted through the pages, staring at the writing. Seto soon returned carrying a small bundle of wood under his arm. When he saw Ren trying to read, he smiled at her before he went to work on the fire. Soon enough, he managed to create a small blaze.

Seto laid his katana on the floor and rummaged through his bag for some food. He gave Ren a can of tuna and bag of stale chips for him while they watched the sky grow dark and the moon grow brighter.

Soon the stars came out, glowing brightly in the night sky like every night. "Ren, the stars are out!" Seto shrieked. "Let's look through the telescope now." They both crawled to the telescope where it sat on its tripod. Seto aimed it in the direction of the moon while Ren looked through. She gasped at the sight of the moon zoomed in. She never thought the moon could look so beautiful up close.

Seto then aimed the telescope at the stars, where wonderful colors danced along the sky. The two of them looked through, and became excited at the sight. They saw stars streak across the night sky, and those wonderful colors dance in front of the moon. They both knew this was something they will never forget in their entire lives.

When they were done, they both relaxed by the crackling fire, warmed by its heat. Ren leaned into Seto's body, snuggling herself against his chest. "Thank you for this wonderful moment Seto," she whispered to him. "I never thought I'd see something this beautiful ever."

Seto ran his fingers through her silver hair. He had to admit his feelings for her now. "For me, the most beautiful thing I've seen is right here in my lap." She looked up at him, blushing slightly, and smiled. He smiled back at her, and they continued to watch the stars.

A while goes by, and the fire starts to die a little. Seto added more wood, and soon, it picks back up. Seto looks at Ren, still in his lap staring up at the sky. "Ren, can you sing me a song?" he asked. She sat up, deep in thought. Ren then cleared her throat, and began to sing a song she called, "Hikari." (Light)

_Hey, must everything in this world change?_

_Tell me, is there nothing left in this heart to express?_

_In the depth of night, morning awaits, and the day repeats._

_Hey, if even our promise will one day be forgotten_

_Oh, how I wish for this song to reach you._

_From the end to a new beginning, these tears greet the day._

_Far away. Far away. The shadows of days past yearn for light._

_Far away. Far away. I hold on to the delicate shimmer._

_The ever-shifting, ever-changing light and shadow,_

_Just what awaits us beyond them?_

Seto just sat motionless, watching her as she moved about, singing her song. Her words pierced his ears; to him, they sounded like angels singing words of wisdom. He sat there, mouth agape, as Ren finished her song before falling silent. She smiled at him before sitting down next to him.

Seto wrapped his arm around her waist. "That was truly beautiful Ren," he said. He then drew himself closer towards her. "Ren, I love you." He whispered in her ear. His face became beet red.

Ren looked directly at him, her red-violet eyes staring deep into his. He had to do it. He pressed his lips against hers and held them there shortly before withdrawing from her. Ren embraced him in a hug. "I love you too Seto." she whispered. Seto felt extremely happy at those words.

"We better get some sleep tonight," Seto said. "We have to search for more food and supplies and, if we're lucky, any survivors." They both separated and prepared themselves a pillow to rest on. Seto folded up his parka while Ren used a sweatshirt and they both lied down together. Seto lied awake while Ren fell asleep snuggling up against him, her arm wrapped casually around his chest. He smiled, and rested his hand on her back and gently slipped to sleep.

They have a big adventure ahead of them; finding survivors and exploring the world out there. They will do it together now. But, it can wait for just a little while, as Seto and Ren held each other as they slept together, now, and for the rest of their days.

**(A/N: Leave a review if you wish. I hope you enjoyed this story, and if you want more Fragile Dreams stories, send me a message.)**


End file.
